Mother nature
The following requires serious editing. This is just a rough draft. Doof N Puss discover the mayor's daughter has become seduced by nature. Act 1 Doof sat at the table, facing his greatest ally of all time in a battle of wits. It was probably the most climatic moment of his entire life. He had never expected this, but here he was. "Bingo, I win!" Puss chattered. "What do you mean this isn't Bingo?!" He exclaimed. "I know perfectly well that this is not Bingo." Puss raised an eyebrow. "It's Apples to Apples you semi-climatic brain-" Rick interrupted the two. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty." But Doof continued. "I want a divorse, mark my words you semi-" Rick sounded off his fog horn device. Doof instantly shut his mouth. "Anyways, the mayor has been acting very weird lately." "How come?" "Well, see this video." Rick said, before his face was replaced by a video of the mayor, his head slammed on the desk of his. "Oh, he probably has a bug in his eye." "Find out what he's up to or I'll take the lasagna out the fridge." "Fine, whatever." Doof replied. "After all, me and Puss make a great team, eh, partner?" Act 2 Doof and Puss stood at the tall fancy door, waiting for the fancy door to be opened. "We've been waiting for hours, Puss!" Puss chattered. "I know, I know, technically only 3:59 minutes." The door opened, a anxious looking assistant in a tux stood. "We heard the mayor is making a big stink of things." Doof said. "We came to check up on him." They entered the building. The finest portraits hung upon walls. As they walked, they glanced at a long stairway, they assumed led to the mayor's office. "I'm guessing this is where we-" Ding They spun around and saw the waiter standing next to a elevator. "Children?" They walked to it, remaining silent. "So what kind of elevator music you got?" Doof asked, upon entering. "He has a strange fascination with Love Handel's forgotten song, Baby Don't Make me Cry as of lately." The words played over the elevator.Baby, don't make me sad, because when I get sad I just wanna cry. Baby, baby, I don't wanna cry, because when I cry, I just feel really sad. Baby, don't make me sing while being sad, because when I do that I make a bad sad song. Doof remained silently, until he said. "This is so deep." In due time, the two made it to the hallway, leading to the mayor's room. They walked onward, until they came forward to a door with sobbing on the other side of it. Doof hesitated to open it, but did anyways. Instantly, Doof slipped. He tried to regain his body, but just as he got up, he fell down again. Puss jumped on top of him and walked over the water, since being a platypus. He then jumped on top of the desk. Emedietely, as if a flood had been unleashed, he was blown back on top of Doof. "Oh I don't know what to do!" He sobbed. "My daughter has been missing for 3 minutes and 5 seconds!" "Don't you think you're being a little bit of a baby?" "Excuse me?" "I mean, it's just a teenage girl. It's not like she's a baby, like the one you're acting like!" The mayor stood up firmly from his desk. He pushed the desk aside, marched towards Doof and grabbed him by the neck. "Look here, you're going to look just about everywhere for her or I'll remove you from the checker club!" "Not the checker club!" Puss chattered. "Yes, I know, it's the right thing to do." Act 3 Doof and Puss looked upon the mayor's daughter's room. It was clean. As clean as a whistle. "As clean as a whistle!" Doof exclaimed. Puss chattered. "Yes, Yes I know!" Doof exclaimed. "Don't interfere with the narrator!" So they looked everywhere and in due time that clean room was a dirty room. By time they had finished, they found a paper under the girl's laptop. "I found a paper!" Doof exclaimed, before he began reading it. Dear Dad, Please understand what I am about to do is for someone else's understand. I understand a great deal what I'm about to do. It's a part of me growing up. I have to be like a bird, be one with nature. I need to understand this world. If you want me, meet me at the park. "Well, I guess we're going to the park!" Doof exclaimed. "Who wants to play play in the sand?" Puss slammed his hand into his face. Act 4 They stood there in a field of grass. Several fields to their right from them, there was a rusty looking playground. Looking to their left, they saw a vast glow of light. "I want to go play in the playground" Doof exclaimed. Puss stepped on his foot in irritation. "Oh, alright!" He said. "We'll go to the stupid light. Upon their steps, they realized their fate was being put in the hands of another one. In moments, they could enter a dark cruel world that would put them on the edge. "On the edge." Doof chuckled. "That reminds me of tons of corny books." Reaching the location of the light, Doof's mouth dropped. A teenage girl with green flowing hair stood in front of them. Around her, plants and animals stood around her. It was like a bad zombie movie gone horribly wrong. She laughed menacingly, as if nothing in the world matters. He exclaimed. "That's it?! She's some freak of nature? Not a cyborg? Not a steampunk warrior?! A mother nature freak?!" "That's him?! Some stupid karate kid?!" "Hey, I'm not some stupid karate kid I'm THE karate kid!" "Whatever. My new alternatives to furries, destroy them." Every single furry now approached them, from every corner. It appeared as if all things were over. "Puss, you know what to do." Doof whispered to his partner. Puss shrugged. "What?!" Doof gasped. "You don't know what to do?!" Puss tried to keep a polite grin, in admist the hour of their destruction. "We came all this way here and you have no idea what to do." He yelled. Puss pointed at his partner. "Y-you think I have no idea either?" Puss nodded. "Well, your right, I do have no idea." All the animals, as if they were rabid, came closer every second. In a mere 30 seconds they would be dead. "Don't you have a literal magic trick up your sleeve?" Puss pondered for a moment, then snapped his finger as he remember. He pulled away his fur, as if it was a sleeve and uncovered from it his magical key only Doof could recognise. Doof gave his thumbs up. Puss shoved the key into his mouth. After he swallowed, he puked. Luckily, the key hadn't come out. Then, slowly, he began to transform into a woodlen pixie. He also still had his fedora on his head. "A woodlen pixie?!" Doof exclaimed. Puss shrugged. "Well, what can they do?" Doof exclaimed. "And how can they do it?" Puss then waved his finger and as fast as the animals were approaching slowly, he unleashed a ray of magic into the air. Doof screamed. "You idiot! Why did you do that?" Instantly, Puss transformed back into a platypus. In 5 seconds they would all been dead. Yet something strange began to occur in their apparent hour of doom. From the sun's shine, sparkles began to fall down and each one hit it's own brainwashed animal. In a mere minute, they all reverted back to normal and in due time, returned back to their homes. The daughter glared at a sparkle coming her way and merely blew it away from her head. "It just so happens magic doesn't effect me." Doof slapped his face into his hand. "Nice try, but I'm not as dumb as the animals here are!" She grinned. "I can still destroy you all myself with the power of nature!" Puss shrugged at Doof's angry glance on him. "Anything?" Doof whispered. "Fine! I'll finish her myself!" Doof reached into his pockets and pulled out a spray can labeled FreshAiR! "A spray can?!" "Yes, this one happens to be number one enemy to the enviroment!" He grinned. "Take that goth chick!" He unleashed the spray and in moments, all of the nature died away. She reverted to her normal state, a female teen with black flowing hair. She began to sob. "Your moron!" She yelled. "Say that to your Dad." Doof replied, his arms folded. "No, really. I want to hear you say it because he'd fire me if I did." Act 5 "And that's how it happened." Doof spoke, sitting at the table in front of Rick and Puss. He sipped his coffee and enjoyed it's tasteful energy. "W-wait, how did that happen?" "I sprayed her, she returned to her normal state and she was like grounded for like forever." "Oh, sorry." Rick replied. Rick disappeared. The two partners enjoyed their sip of coffee. A day's average work had been accomplished. "W-wait a minute." Doof realized, turning to Puss. "You could've turned me into a pixie!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works